gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate S2, episode 3 - Lies
Lies After leaving the hospital base, Ryubi met with Sven Cal Payang, who was waiting outside the door. Sven greeted him and then told Ryubi to follow him; when they got to their destination, Sven asked Ryubi why he didn't pull the trigger when he was in the presence of an enemy soldier, Ryubi answered saying that it was because the pilot of the black GuAIZ was a young girl and it also wouldn't be right killing someone who is utterly defenseless. Sven replied saying that though Ryubi's beliefs are right and pure, they are naive and doesn't fit on the battlefield since no one really knows if the person who is down is really knocked out in war, and that saving them would risk a chance of getting killed. Even though Sven thinks it's naive, he still believes that it could just end the war, so he tells Ryubi to stick to his own beliefs and try to save as many people as he possibly can; after Sven finished talking, he left the area and Ryubi started thinking to himself. Ryubi thought at first that Sven probably just wants him to be killed off by his path or just wanted him to think the opposite of what he told him, so Ryubi began to think differently for the battlefield since it was nearly impossible for a soldier to save someone in battle. The next day, Ryubi had a mission to help defend the nearest Earth Alliance base from a ZAFT invasion; Ryubi had launched out and had a small army alongside him, all ready for a battle against ZAFT. Back in space, the ship ReHOME was travelling around the last space warzone and Lowe spotted a destroyed floating mobile suit that was drifting in space with the pilot knocked out with blood on her, the pilot was Kyri Oceana. After noticing the mobile suit and the pilot still in it, Lowe launched out in the Astray and saw that Kyri was breathing and then put her in the Astray as fast as possible and pulled the Stardust along with them to the ship; once they got to ship, Lowe quickly carried her to the medical room and then told the professor that she was still alive so she told him to get the medical supplies and then she started to treat her. After half an hour, Kyri was starting to get a steady heart beat but was still sleeping so after awhile, they brought her to the Eternal for further medical treatment to keep her alive. Back in Earth, Ryubi had just won the defending battle against ZAFT and just headed back to the HQ; when he got back to HQ, he was given a promotion and had a talk with his captain, the captain was telling Ryubi that Sabre would've been happy to see his best friend be a great soldier, and right after that, a 5 young Earth Alliance girls crowded him and asked questions like a fan club. After the ceremony, Ryubi went to Akiza's room for another talk, somewhere in the conversation, Akiza asked who the pilot of the Nova was so she could thank him, Ryubi didn't answer but then Akiza started thinking outloud and thought if the pilot was stronger than her boyfriend, Race Terui, ending the episode with Ryubi shocked to hear Race's name and remembering Sabre and Fayt's deaths.